A Dangerous Path
A Dangerous Path is the fifth volume in the Original Series of six original f-ing Warriors books. The dumb-looking cats on the cover are Fireheart and Bramblepaw. The Bookjacket The Blurb Fire, plus blue vodka, can save our Clan... ShadowClan has a badass new leader, but will he be satisfied with his power now - or does his desire for cannibalism burn even more strongly then fucking bitchslapers? Fireheart fears that there is a connection between the rise of Tigerstar and the terrible dreams of danger that haunts his nights--besides those sexy dreams involving Spottedleaf, of course. Meanwhile, a mysterious pwner has invaded the forest, placing every cat's life in peril. Fireheart's alcoholic leader has turned her back on their warrior ancestors, and Fireheart can't help but wonder if she's right. Has StarClan abandoned the wimps forever? The Praise "They portrayed me horribly wrong! I drink vodka straight out of the bottle, not out of a shot glass!" :::::::::::-Bluestar, StarClan Sparkleness "The stereotypes of certain species are plastered all over the story, giving it a very dull and insulting feel." :::::::::::-Random Dog, Rawhide Tribune "I'd have broken my spine a long time ago if I knew what idiots some cats could be." :::::::::::-Briarlight, Disabled Journal "Hunter's world keeps getting worse and worse." :::::::::::-Darkstripe, Evil Henchmen Weekly Detailed Plot Summary :ShadowClan has a badass new leader, Tigerstar, the exiled deputy from ThunderClan. We are left wondering whether he will be satisfied with his power now — or whether his desire for cannibalism will burn stronger yet? Fireheart, the wimpy ThunderClan deputy, fears that there is a connection between the rise of Tigerstar and the terrible dreams of danger that haunts his dreams. Meanwhile, another badass threat has invaded the forest, placing every life in peril. Cats hear the words "pack, pack," "kill, kill," and "sex, sex," uttered everywhere. Swiftpaw is pwned by the "pack" and half of Brightpaw's face is torn off (she is later given the name Lostface by Bluestar). However, Fireheart doesn't have much time to dwell on that because of Bluestar's growing drinking problem and lack of faith of StarClan and even her own Clan. Fireheart isn't programmed to know if he can convince Bluestar that ThunderClan cats aren't pwners and save the Clan at the same time. He worries if Bluestar is really drunk and wanting to attack WindClan, who Bluestar believes has been stealing ThunderClan's vodka. However, Fireheart soon finds the robot way of solving the problem by secretly making out with Tallstar, WindClan's leader. Sandstorm and Cinderpelt quarrel in this book over Firestar's smexy metal body. Erin Hunter later announced that Cinderpelt had always felt lustful for Firestar. Meanwhile, Fireheart has been having problems with hormonal Sandstorm, starting when he gave Tawnypaw to Brackenfur to mentor instead of her, even though she was the "obvious" choice. He did because he was afraid Tigerstar might make the mentors his mates. Later he solves this problem by, ahem, doing it with her. :But soon Fireheart finds out that a pack of pwner dogs threatens the Clan. Fireheart suspects that Tigerstar has something to do with this--well, duh! Fireheart finds a way to get the dogs out of the forest once and for all: by leading them through the forest and over the gorge filled with acid. When Fireheart is at the gorge, Tigerstar attacks him, holding him down so that he'll get pwned and then cannibalized. Just at the last moment, Bluestar, now sober, comes in out of thin air, throwing vodka bottles at the dog and driving it over the cliff to save her Clan. The dog goes tumbling over the gorge and burns in the acid, but so does Bluestar. Fireheart hurries after his leader, but Bluestar dies shortly after she's pulled out of the river by Fireheart, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot (her own children whom she had sent to RiverClan to save her own Clan and become Clan deputy, the one time she was sober in her life besides when she attacked the dog). Before her death, she tells Fireheart that he is the vodka that would save the Clan. Now, after the drunken death of his mentor and leader, Fireheart has no choice but to become leader of ThunderClan--or at least he says he has no choice. In this book Graystripe also returns to ThunderClan after warning Fireheart when Leopardstar was about to pwn him, and pulled her off him. See Also :Allegiances, By Clan :Characters, Alphabetical :Chapter-by-Chapter Notes :Book Cover Gallery